walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish Traps
The fish traps are a location featured in "All That Remains" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Post-Apocalypse "All That Remains" After Clementine spends her first night with the cabin group, she, Pete, and Nick go to the fish traps, a shallow riverbed nearby, to try and find fresh food for the group. Upon arrival, they are shocked to find several fresh corpses (amongst whom is Roman) scattered around the area, all of them been shot to death. Nick suggests that they may have been killed by Carver, but doesn't elaborate when Clementine asks him who that is. They proceed to check the bodies hoping to find someone still alive and question them on what happened. Clementine spots more bodies out on a sandbar in the river, prompting Pete to wade out to check them. Nick begins to panic, claiming that they should go back to the cabin before something bad happens. Pete disciplines him for his cowardice, and crosses to the other side of the river to check still more bodies while Clementine examines those on the sandbar. She is surprised to find her backpack next to one of the victims, who turns out not only to be alive but to be one of the bandits who had attacked Christa by their camp. Clementine questions him on the fate of her friend, and he asks for her water. Regardless of her response, Pete then shouts and fires his rifle at a walker. He claims to be fine, but Clem notices a bite mark on his leg. At that point, a large group of walkers show up on both sides of the river, forcing her to chose who to run to. If she runs to Pete, he is knocked over by a walker and she helps him fight it off. Nick runs into the woods and the pair hurries to escape the zombies. If Clem runs to Nick, Pete is devoured by walkers while Nick watches helplessly. "A House Divided" When Clementine returns to the cabin after leaving Pete/Nick, she explains what occurred at the fish traps to Carlos and Rebecca. They decide to head in that direction to look for Luke and Alvin, who went out searching for the fishing party earlier. When Carver later visits the cabin, he asks Clementine if she's seen the cabin group. She can respond by saying she saw them dead by river the previous day, producing a knowing chuckle from Carver. He claims that the people he's looking for are very smart, and probably not the people she found. Members * Clementine (Temporary) * Pete (Temporary) * Nick (Temporary) Deaths *Roman - Shot in the head. *Victor - Died from injuries sustained in a gunfight. *Peter Joseph Randall - Devoured by walkers. (Determinant) *At least 7 unnamed people. (5 Alive, 2 Alive and Zombified) Gallery ATR Fish Traps 4.png ATR Roman Dead.png ATR River Bodies 1.png ATR Sandbar.png ATR Fording The River.png ATR River Argument.png ATR Fish Traps 3.png ATR Backpack.png ATR Surprise Walker.png ATR Fish Traps 2.png ATR Pete Devoured.png ATR Fish Traps 1.png ATR Batter Up.png ATR Clem Pete Booking It.png Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Video Game